This invention relates to an improved device for the modification of the recorded image in cameras. More particularly, it relates to such devices for the creation of segmentally diffused bands, borders or haloes around the subject in a camera.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,992, there is described a camera accessory device embodying a plurality of translucent and identically colored ring elements which form a rainbow-like halo effect of substantially concentric circular bands of light of different coloring or shading corresponding to each colored ring blended about the central image formed in the camera and on a developed photograph produced from film used in the camera.
With the present invention, I have further provided means which are capable of now incorporating additional coloration features to the recorded image, and one which is capable of changing the location of a color segment with respect to adjacent parallel color segments.
Accordingly, it is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a camera attachment capable of generating multi-colored bands of concentric configuration about the peripheral area of a photographic negative.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which is capable of being adjusted so that the location of a color segment with respect to adjacent parallel color segments may be varied to add further coloration features about the peripheral area of any filmed object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the camera device with means for storing same and with means for attaching same to a camera.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification and claims, taken together with the accompanying drawings which form an integral part thereof.